


Moonlight

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: After a long day of work Maximillien is exhausted, thankfully lynx is around to help him get some rest.





	Moonlight

It had been a tiring night of filing out paperwork and sorting out the different arrangements for Talon's future plans. As a leader and advisor it was up to him-as well as the council- to keep their companies in check; even if that means losing a few hours of sleep.

Maximillien was exhausted, he was only half way through the pile of paperwork and applications that he had started in the morning. The moon was now peeking its way through the window as he gave a half hearted sigh. 

"Busy night?" Maximillien was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the all too recognizable voice. He turned his head towards the window to see lynx resting on the window sill, their head was turned towards the beautiful moon that made their features glow and their seafoam colored hoodie soften.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight." Maximillien replied, earning him a chuckle.

"You almost sound disappointed." Lynx sat up and walked over to the dark oak desk leaning over to see what Maximillien was working on; the omnic quickly grabbing a file and covering his work.

"You know this work is private." Maximillien said coldly, giving the other a sharp glance. Lynx shrugged the other's demeanor away.

"It was worth a try. So, how have you been?" Lynx asked, relaxing onto the desk. Their hand coming to lay atop the other omnics with a soft tap.

Even though his body felt seconds from powering he felt his back straighten and his head rise, as a leader he can't show such a vulnerable side of himself especially in front of his lover.

"Fine." Maximillien gave a cool retort; if lynx had eyelids they would be narrowing.

"Great, then I guess you wouldn't mind a bit of bonding huh?" Lynx interlocked their fingers, pulling the man up, and leading him towards a cherry red leather divan with a beautifully polished dark wood outline. He laid him down before following the movement and laying on the others chest, his head coming to lock into the crook of the others neck.

Maximillien wasn't much of the cuddling type but for now with sleep beginning to drown his senses he enjoyed the closeness of the others warmth and how their antennas lowered to give them such an innocent appearance.

These were the nights he enjoyed the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm surprised there isn't anything of these two yet; but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
